The Mermaid And The Hunter
by whitewitch13
Summary: after finding an unconsious Ariel on the Beach Gaston Rescues her and takes her away. Ariel is left with little memory of her past life except loving a man with Black hair. Can these two find love?
1. Chapter 1

The Mermaid and the Hunter

**A/n: I don't know why not one has thought of this paring, Could have something to do with the fact that Gaston likes to kill/hunt Animals and Ariel is half-fish. Anyway here it is and to those who have read Wendy and Peter (my other story (wow how cool does that sound)) I haven't forgotten it I just have 1000 assignments due in the same week so I'll get to that...**

**Anyway here it is...**

Chapter one-New air

Ariel came up to the surface and took her first breath as a human. Closing her eyes she went back under before being supported by her friends Flounder and Sebastian. She was human. The only thing her father hated and she had become one. She did have to pay Ursula a ship full of gold and pearls. But she finally had legs and a chance to grab the heart of Eric, the human prince she had fallen in love with.

Finally they came to the beach near Eric's castle. Ariel swam over to a rock where Scuttle her seagull friend came over to her.

"Look what the catfish dragged in. Look at you, look at you." Scuttle cried sitting on her leg.

"Scuttle I have legs." She cried out barely able to contain her excitement.

"This is a catastrophe. What will your father say? I'm going to tell him right now and..." Sebastian stopped talking as Ariel shook her head.

"Oh, please Sebastian he would never understand. Besides its only three days. If he falls in love with me then you can tell him." Ariel told Sebastian as she got up. Only to find herself tumble back into the water.

"Three days and she can't even walk." Sebastian put his claws over his eyes.

"Thank you Sebastian your confidence in me is unbelievable." Ariel sneered getting up again. What he said had hurt her. What if Eric didn't love her? What if she never learnt how to walk?

"Now Ariel if your going to do this human thing your gonna have to start dressing like one." Scuttle said grabbing an old abandoned sail.

"Scuttle are you sure that's what humans wear? None of the things in my grotto had women wearing that." She said eying the material.

"Trust me. This is guaranteed to get him to love you." Scuttle said flying over to help put it on.

Meanwhile in the forest just to the right of where Ariel was a Frenchman was exploring. He was a hunter known in his town as THE best. He had come here to challenge the men and to get that stupid girl out of his head. Belle. The inventor's daughter. Lefou had finally convinced him that she was just too strange to love, even if she was the most beautiful girl in the town. Still it would have been nice to have at least seen what was under those modest clothes she always wore. Anyway here he was taking in the nice salty sea air and ridding his mind of that stupid girl.

"Thank you Sebastian your confidence in me is unbelievable" a voice called, coming from the beach. Oh great, he thought, lovers on the beach doing who knows what. Except the girl had sounded angry. Deciding it was his job as a gentleman to save the poor girl, Gaston picked up his gun and stomped through the forest and out onto the beach. What he saw was not what he had been expecting.

After Scuttle had dressed her, Ariel had walked out on to the sand, finally feeling the warm sand between her toes. This was all good until she lost her balance and fell onto a rock. When she hit the ground she was unconscious.

"Ariel." Sebastian yelled as he ran as fast as his little feet would let him. When he reached her he started to shake her. Scuttle grabbed her foot and held it against his head.

"Oh I, I can't make out a heat beat," Scuttle said sadly.

"No look, she's breathing." Sebastian said before hearing someone running along the beach. Was this the famous Eric? Had he come to rescue Ariel?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Forget you

He saw a woman on the ground with red hair and wearing what looked like an old sail. Rushing over to her, he dropped his gun and started to shake her until he saw the red liquid that had blended in with her hair.

"Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle are you alright?" Gaston cried trying to wake her up. He wanted to help her. It wasn't just his desire to prove that women couldn't do anything without a man. She was so beautiful, possibly more then Belle.

"Sebastian." The lady whispered convincing Gaston not only that she was alive but that if he found 'Sebastian' he would punch him for what he had done to this young girl. He picked her up, knowing she couldn't stay there and carried her along the beach.

When the man came Sebastian climbed into a part of Ariel's dress and hid there. Flounder and Scuttle had hid behind a rock. When he saw the man Flounder whispered to scuttle "That, that's not Eric." They both watched in horror as the strange man picked her up and walked away with her. As they entered the forest, another man's footsteps were heard. It was Eric.

"I thought I heard her." He said to his dog Max. "Maybe Grims is right. I should just forget her." He said sadly looking out into the ocean.

Ariel woke to a cool cloth on her head and a really bad headache. She had no recollection of anything except her name and the hazy image of a man saving her on the beach. The man has black hair and blue eyes. She couldn't remember anything else about her or her life, but a memory of a crab talking to her was one memory that wouldn't leave. Must have been a bad dream, she thought opening her eyes. She found she was lying on a bed in a small room, she also wore and old sail which confused her.

"Ariel, you're awake." A voice said from her pillow.

"Who, who are you?' She asked sitting up and looking at the crab who apparently could talk.

"You don't know who I am? Your father's going to kill me." The crab said with a Jamaican accent.

"Father?" Ariel asked the crab. Why are you talking to a crab, she asked herself.

"You don't remember your father or your sisters...?" The crab asked. She was about to reply when a man walked in wearing a red shirt with a yellow collar. He was very muscular and had black hair that came to his shoulder blade tied up in a low ponytail. But his most prominent feature were his blue eyes against his tanned skin from working outside.

"You're awake. Do you need anything or want anything? Can you remember anything?" The man asked. He was very handsome and everything about him fitted the description she had of the man who had saved her. Her husband?

"No, I'm fine thank you." She replied feeling the back of her head. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was hunting in the wood when I heard you and it sounded like you were in trouble. You were yelling at someone, I think their name was Sebastian. Anyway I went out to help you and when I found you knocked out on the beach I bought you back here. The doctor has been around to fix you up. I'm Gaston by the way." The man said smiling. Ariel looked up into his eyes. There was no malice there, no need to fear him.

"Thank you... for saving my life. I'm Ariel." She got off the bed.

"Ariel? That's kinda pretty." Gaston mumbled to himself. But Ariel heard it and her heart sped up when he said it.

"So do you remember anything?"

"No, all I remember is my name." She admitted deciding that mentioning Sebastian might not be a good idea.

"Really, you can't remember anything. What about your family?" Gaston asked. Why did he care so much for this girl? Seriously, he had just come out of a relationship. Although even he had to admit that Belle never knew about that relationship. Either way he didn't need another one. Or did he? He wanted to settle down and start a family. Not give up hunting; it was the only happy thing that reminded him of his father. But he wanted his sons to feel the joy of firing a gun or killing their first animal and having it for dinner that night.

"Nothing...I'm sorry." She said sounding a little awkward.

"It's fine. I haven't heard anything out in the streets about you either. Um, what are you wearing?" He asked knowing in France he would never be seen with a girl wearing what she was. Unless it was the morning and the sail was a sheet and they had just... Shaking his head Gaston quickly thought of different things.

"Oh, um I'm not really sure. Should I go and get some better clothes?" She asked her face burning.

"Yeah we'll go get you some." He said putting his boots back on.

"Okay." Ariel said smoothing down her sail.

"You should stay here while I go and get something from the hostess for you to wear." Gaston said opening the door and walking out. Ariel sat back down on the bed.

"He's not Eric." The crab said coming out from underneath the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So a big thanks to those who reviewed. Even bigger thank you to those who chose to and not because I conned you into it :D. Sorry about not putting anything up earlier but same excuse homework and assignments. The next chapter is in progress and a little teaser Eric and Gaston meet. Can't say much after that, so you'll just have to wait. Anyway have fun reading it and any plot ideas feel free to tell me. **

Chapter three- Set Sail

Getting clothes for Ariel would have been a lot easier if Gaston was getting them from his own tavern. He often asked Chanel for spare women's clothes. But now Gaston had to get some clothes from someone he didn't know. He walked past the bar and knocked on the door to the Kitchen.

"Come in." A female voice said. Taking a deep breath Gaston walked into the kitchen

"What can I do for you, luv?" The lady asked as she rolled out some dough.

"Um, you know the girl I bought in yesterday?" He asked feeling uncertain for the first time in a long time.

"The little red-head? How is she? Heard from the doctor he had to sew her head back together." The cook said.

"Oh, she's fine she's just a little forgetful if anything. Anyway she is in need of some clothes and I was wondering if you might have any spare?" He asked

"Yes, of course luv I'll even dress her nice and proper." The cook said wiping her hands on her apron, before taking it off.

"Ah, thank you." He said moving out of her way as she walked into the private part of the tavern.

He had money to spare, he had won a lot betting other men on the things he could do. He could easily afford to buy Ariel a new wardrobe. Of course why he would spend so much on her he didn't know. Gaston looked at himself in the mirror. He cleaned his teeth and brushed a hand through his silky black hair. How would it feel to have Ariel run her fingers through his hair?

"Here you are luv, let me go up and dress her." The cook said distracting him

"Ah, yep sure." He said as he watched her walk up the stairs

Knowing it was too early for a drink; Gaston sat down on one of the bar stools and put his head in his hands. Where had he gone? Here he was the most handsome guy in his town, heck maybe even France and he was waiting down stairs for a fat middle-aged lady to dress some girl he didn't know. Lefou and the boys at the tavern would laugh in his face if they knew he had slept in a chair, while Ariel slept on the bed. In France she wouldn't have slept in the bed until morning. But he couldn't treat Ariel like those three blond bimbos who followed him everywhere. Sure he liked the attention but they did get annoying at times. He would get Ariel. Eventually she would. She was shy and self-conscious but he would grow on her. Sure the same 'grow on her' strategy hadn't worked with Belle, but you win some you lose some.

"Come on Honey, don't be shy." Gaston looked up at the stairs and despite the size difference the cook had managed to make everything fit. Ariel wore a light pink button up shirt that came to her elbows and a straight black skirt that was too long for her. He hair was up in a bun and as she walked down the stairs he could see that she had black shoes on. The skirt was kept in place by a white apron and the shirt was tucked into the skirt. The sleeves of the shirt looked like they had been stretched to make them a little longer.

"You look Wonderful. " He said once she had reached him.

"Oh, thank you." She said feeling her face turn red.

"You must really love your fiancé, if you're willing to buy a whole new wardrobe for her. " The cook said making Ariel's face burn brighter.

"I love her a lot." Gaston said making Ariel look up at him in curiosity.

"Aww go on give her a big kiss." The cook said loving the cute little couple.

Ariel looked up at Gaston in surprise and hope. Would he kiss her?

Gaston saw Ariel's face in the corner of his eye. He wanted to kiss her. Desperately. Belle hadn't made him feel like this. He slowly bought his head down to her head, easily giving her time to avoid his lips. She didn't.

What that Crab had said had to be false. She couldn't have been a mermaid. Not that she had known what a mermaid was until he had explained it. She hated not being able to remember the past. No, Sebastian was wrong she couldn't have loved someone else. Not when she was about to kiss Gaston and that felt perfect.

"Valerie, these pies aren't going to make themselves." A voice from the kitchen yelled.

"Alright Caleb, 'xucuse me." Valerie said walking into the kitchen.

"Alright let's go and get you some clothes that fit." Gaston said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh and dear, I'll just get this washed for you." Valerie stuck her head out of the kitchen while holding Ariel's sail.

"Oh, thank you." Ariel waved to Valerie as she walked out the door.

The town looked amazing. It appeared as if everyone was out there. There were streamers in shop windows and stalls were set out selling the most interesting things. But it looked like everyone was celebrating something. But what? Ariel wanted to ask Gaston but she hadn't said anything to him since they nearly kissed.

"What are they celebrating?" She asked him, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Price Eric's birthday. Word is that while he and some of his friends were celebrating out at sea their ship was destroyed and Eric nearly died. The strangest part is he ended up on the beach the next morning, completely fine. Actually that was two days before I found you. Maybe that was how you ended up on the beach." He suggested buying a hunk of meat for himself. "Oh did you want one/" He asked her.

"Oh no. I'm fine." Ariel replied caught up i her thoughts. That couldn't be right. It had to be a coincidence. The same Eric, Sebastian had been explaining to her was also a prince. She hadn't saved a prince and there was no way she could be a mermaid.

"Ariel in here." Gaston called to her as he pulled her into a dress shop. There wasn't anyone in the shop except the shop assistant who seemed eager to join the celebrations outside.

"Hi what can I do for you?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I'd like to buy a few items of clothing for my...wife here." Gaston said, making Ariel's face go red.

"Alright, what items were you after?" She asked in the same tone.

"Two of everything." He answered shocking the shop assistant.

"What? Where are her clothes?" She asked.

"We lost our luggage after travelling here for our honeymoon." He lied.

"Oh right, well she's going to need a corset, petticoats, several skirts, several shirts, a coat cause it's getting a little cold, shoes, a few dresses and aprons..." She continued to list off the things Ariel would need. Ariel's head hurt. How could one person need so much stuff? How was she going to pay for it? As far as she knew she didn't have any money. Unless Gaston was going to pay for it all? But why would he do that?

"Okay is there anything here we can get now?" Gaston asked bringing Ariel back to the conversation.

"Yeah. Sweetie you look about a small so we've got some shirts and skirts that should fit but everything else will have to be made." The shop assistant said.

"alright Ariel go with her and she'll measure you for your clothes." Gaston told Ariel.

"I..." Ariel said as the Shop assistant dragged her off.

Gaston looked outside. Prince Eric sounded stupid. Who would be so far up himself to have the whole town celebrate his birthday? Gaston hadn't told anyone when his birthday was. It bought back too many bad memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four – something there that wasn't there before

He could see them now. His mother and father arguing. Then instead of resolving their differences, they drank their problems away. In the morning neither of them would talk about the fight. Gaston wanted to go to school, to learn to count, read and have an education. Instead his father took him outside to hunt and train him. They didn't stop for anything. If it was snowing then he was forced to work harder to warm up. His birthday was forgotten by both his parents. He never asked his father why they would train but if Gaston refused to do an exercise his father would tell him "You must Gaston. You have to be able to protect yourself against them. You can not give them any power." He never learnt who 'them' was but he guessed they were women. So as he slowly became the town's hero he also started introducing new rules. Women couldn't go to school. They were supposed to look pretty and bare children. Yet with every rule he introduced he knew his independent mother despised him more. And then Belle came to town and threatened everything he had built. She had been an avid reader, something he couldn't stand because he couldn't read. His father had chosen muscles and popularity over reading and learning. But Belle was gone now. Ariel didn't always have her nose stuck in a book, he could talk to her without fear that what he was saying went in one ear and out the other. She was his ideal women; pretty, shy, innocent. The only bad thing about her was her lack of memory. Although that could be a good thing. It would mean she couldn't be with Sebastian. Whoever that was. Though Gaston guessed it was a lover. Was Ariel a virgin?

He was distracted from those thoughts when a horse pulled up in front to the store. A young man about Gaston's age, wearing a white cotton shirt, black pants and boots got off the horse. The man had black hair shorter then Gaston's and bright blue eyes. Who was he? The people outside started to bow. No, it couldn't be. Prince Eric? Why was he here? There wasn't any reason for him to be here and heading towards the store.

"Hello? Oh hi, do you know where the owner of the store is?" The prince asked Gaston.

"She's with my wife, your highness." Gaston said gruffly. He didn't like the prince. He was a threat.

"It can't be here then. Where are you from?" Eric asked aware of Gaston's accent.

"France." Gaston replied, although he had no idea of where Ariel was from.

"I know a prince from there, Adam or something." Eric said to himself. "Anyway, I would like to invite you and your wife to a ball my adviser is making me have this Saturday evening at the castle. Apparently it's in honour of my birthday."

Gaston was baffled. Should he say 'no' and fear getting thrown out of the country or say 'yes' and face four hours of being bored?

"Um, thank you for the invitation. My wife and I will discuss it privately." Gaston finally replied.

"Great. I'll keep a special eye out for you two." Eric said shaking his hand and leaving.

Idiot, Gaston thought before turning from the door to see Ariel with just a corset and skirt on.

"That voice, I, I know it." She said with the strangest look on her face.

"Dear you aren't dressed. Come on." The assistant said pulling her back into the fitting room. Gaston shared his gaze between the door to the fitting room and the door to leave. How could she know the prince?

She knew that voice. Something in her had stirred when she'd heard it. She had to find that man. He might have answers over who I am, she thought as Gaston handed over the money for her clothes. She tried to take the bags from him but he insisted he could take them. As they were walking back to the tavern, Ariel didn't pay much attention instead opting to play with her hair and think about the voice. However when she looked up she saw a couple dancing. The lady had her arm around the man's shoulders and held her dress with the other. The man had both his hands on her waist. This image brought another memory to Ariel's mind. She could see a music box with metal figures in the exact same position. The box appeared to be underwater. Ariel shook her head and held it as another memory came. She was singing and swimming, though the words to the song weren't clear. She felt he knees buckle as the headache became too much.

"Gaston." She cried before falling over.

"Come one." He said picking her up and carrying her to a tavern.

Gaston put Ariel down on the bed.

"You're properly just hungry." He said arranging the blankets over her.

"Yes, can I have some water please?" She said faintly. Gaston nodded and left.

Well this will cause a step backwards in our relationship, he thought as he walked down the stairs. The Prince was this countries version of him. Women loved him and men idolised him. He didn't stand a chance with Ariel now. Unless he got to her now? If they could start a relationship before the ball, then whatever Princey threw at him, he would have Ariel. "No one plans like you Gaston." He chuckled to himself remembering his last night in France when Lafou had boosted his confidence after the Belle incident.

"Hello again dear, what can I do for you this time?" Valerie said when he walked to the counter of the bar.

"Some fruit and water please. Ariel's got a headache." Gaston said.

"Ooo, Ariel that's a pretty name. A little unusual, is it French?" Valerie asked pouring him a n unasked for beer.

"I don't know. Thank you." He said referring to the beer. He stared at it for a few moments. If he got Ariel drunk he could do whatever to her and she wouldn't remember a thing? No, the voice in his head cried. Ariel wasn't one of those dim-witted triplets he could con into doing anything. Ariel was... special. And getting her drunk would not make her love him. He needed to show her, do something, so she would know his feelings.

"What would you do to show someone you love them?" Gaston asked Valerie.

"Is Ariel this someone? What buying her a whole heap of new clothes isn't enough? What about flowers? Chocolates?" Valerie suggested.

"No I need something bigger, better." Gaston cried, slamming his had on the bar counter. "Sorry."

"That's fine. What about a nice quiet dinner. With candles and roses?" She shrugged before setting Ariel's meal in front of him.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Gaston said before he drank the beer and grabbed her meal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I had a really bad case of writer's block that lasted about 2 weeks. However I have now come up with a plan and I really want to write a certain part of the story so if things seem rushed, well I'm sorry. Also, thank you for the reviews; I can't describe how good it feels to know that someone other then my friends likes my stories and ideas. Another thing (wow this is getting quite lengthy) I'm still open to little one-shot things; I will try and insert them in my original plan. Oh a little preview thing, at the ball Ariel will not be wearing that horrid pink dress she wears in the movie. Instead she will be wearing a dress I designed. Yay. Um enjoy :D**

Chapter five- Questions and Answers.

Ariel replayed the voice in her head. Where had she heard it before? Sebastian would know. "Sebastian, Sebastian." She whispered looking for movement.

"Yes child?" He said crawling out from under a chest of draws.

"I, I heard someone today and I knew the voice." She explained to the crab.

"You knew a human voice? It must have been Eric." Sebastian said to himself.

"The Prince? But how can I know him? And I didn't save him so don't tell me that." She said holding her head. The headache from before was still there. "Sebastian did I, did I sing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, child you were the greatest singer in All of Atlantica. You would have been better had you turned up to practise once in a while." Sebastian answered.

"Did I ever sing about wanting to be somewhere else?" She asked.

"Yes, you wished to be part of that world." Sebastian said. As soon as he said that, a tune fell into Ariel's head and the lyrics "_Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, wondering free wish I could be part of that world." _ She could see herself dancing with a yellow and blue fish, her red hair flying everywhere. She also saw her green tail, propelling her through the water in her own little dance.

"I'm a mermaid." She whispered

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone." Sebastian said bringing her away from the memory.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone." She said before Gaston came into the room.

"Hey, I got your fruit and water. Are you feeling better?" He asked setting her plate on the bedside table. Ariel sat up in order to eat the fruit.

"A little, the water should help." She said before taking a sip of water.

"I was thinking, I want to take you somewhere tomorrow night." Gaston said nervously running his hands through his hair.

"where?" She asked with her mouth full of apple. "oops." She laughed, covering her mouth and giggling.

"That's cute. Anyway I wanna take you out for dinner." Gaston said, noticing the red colour her checks instantly flushed.

"Thank you." She bite her lip shyly.

"You're welcome, now I think you need an early night." Gaston said standing up from sitting on the bed.

"Why?" She asked turning her head to the side.

"Your sick and tomorrow I want to take you on a tour of the kingdom, So get some rest. Good night." He said as she lay down. He pulled the covers up to her chin and gave her a quick kiss on the fore head. She smiled at that, it felt familiar like someone used to do that to her every night.

"Good Night Ariel." He whispered to her again once he had gotten to the door.

"Good night Gaston." Was his slow reply.

"You're hopeless child; completely hopeless." A small red Crab said after seeing Ariel asleep.

Gaston went back down to the bar.

"Hey Gaston, how far can you spit?" One local asked once Gaston had bounded down the stairs.

"I don't know, maybe I've improved since last time." Gaston joked, remembering a few nights ago when someone had asked the same question.

"Ahh come on Gaston." Some of the men complained.

"Have another one, might make you happier." Valerie said passing him another tankard of beer. He drank this one fast, noticing the familiar buzz in his head.

"Alright Gaston, what about an arm wrestle?" A man asked.

"Fine. Valerie have the doctor on call." Gaston called as he walked over to a table where most of the tavern's patrons were.

He won every challenge and pocketed a lot. The people of the tavern weren't as worshipping as the tavern in France. It was a welcome relief. He had been worshipped since he was little by the town. Girls fell to their feet in front of him; men stopped him to see if he had improved on anything and children... Children, he just realised hid from him. They ducked behind their mother's skirts, focused on something else or ran away. He needed this trip it bought on a whole new perspective of life. There was a whole world out there and though it liked him, the world didn't worship him. He wasn't the centre of the world. No wonder belle had refused to marry him. "What have I done?" He said as he climbed the stairs up to his room.

Ariel was behind a statue of something. "I don't care." She heard herself say.

"So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way then so be it." A gruff voice said from the other side of the statue. A sudden bright light and the noise of something smashing sent Ariel to the front of the statue as she watched her father smash the object in her grotto.

"Daddy...No...No...Daddy please stop...Daddy no."Her final cry ripped her out of her dream and into the arms of Gaston.

"Ariel it's alright, I'm here." He said as he pulled her onto his lap. She clung desperately to his red shirt as the tears spilt over. After a few more minutes of her crying and him comforting her, Gaston lay her back down on the bed.

"No don't, don't leave me...please." She cried looking at him with tear stained eyes.

"Okay I'll stay." He said pulling the chair closer to the bed. He held her hand as they started to drift of to sleep, but a thought struck him, that would keep him up all night; What had her father done to give her such horrifying nightmares?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long chapter up tonight, but I have so much I want to fit in. Anyway here it is and this might be the last one I add in a while because school's back and so are all the assignments. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter six- Dinner with perfection.

The tour of the kingdom was amazing. Ariel saw more of the main town and even saw Prince Eric's castel. She was a little exhausted after the tour, but she was equally excited and nervous about dinner that night. Gaston hadn't stopped talking about it all day. Except she was a little confused. She had a dress from the dress makers for The Prince's ball, that was in a day and she knew she had to wear a nice dress for dinner. So what dress did she wear? She would just ask Valerie when they got back. Gaston bought the horses and carriage to a stop, before getting out and lifting her out.

"Thank you." She said still unfamiliar with his touch on her waist.

"You're welcome. Quick go get changed and we can go to dinner," Gaston said without removing his hands from her waist.

"Wait, we're not eating here?" Ariel asked.

"No, I've asked Valerie to set something up near the lake. You'll see it's a surprise." Gaston said before laughing at Ariel blow her fringe away in frustration.

"Sweetie, you'll like it. Trust me." He said finally letting her go.

"Okay. I'll just get Valerie to help me." Ariel said before walking into the tavern.

"Ahh there you are dear. I was just looking for you. Let's go get you dressed up for dinner." Valerie said dragging her up the stairs.

Ariel stared at the dress on her bed. It was so beautiful. She couldn't believe how little time it had taken the dress maker to make such a beautiful piece of clothing. Unfortunately she was going to have to wait until tomorrow to wear it. She ran her hand down the silk material of the bodice anxious to feel it against her skin.

"Alright dear, I'll give you a bath tomorrow before the ball, so I've got a basin of hot water just to give yourself a quick wipe down." Valerie said.

"Thank you Valerie for everything." Ariel said turning away from her ball gown.

"You're welcome and hanging in the wardrobe is your dress for this evening." Valerie said before leaving.

Ariel quickly cleaned herself up eager to try the dress on. She wrapped a towel around herself and got the dress out of the wardrobe. It was lovely. It had white sleeves, a velvet navy bodice and medium blue skirt that came up to her calves. "It's amazing." She said after she put it on. Someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?" Ariel called, unsure of what was deemed appropriate for a young lady on land.

"It's Valerie dear; I've come to do your hair." She opened the door and let herself in. "My dear you look absolutely wonderful. Oh, you will need shoes, umm these will do." Valerie said handing her a pair of brown ballet flats. "No, let's do something with your hair."

Gaston paced impatiently outside the tavern. Really, how long did it take someone to get ready, he thought. He was just about to go into the tavern again, when Ariel came out. She looked amazing. The bodice of the dress showed off her hips and slim waist line perfectly. The colour highlighted the blue of her ocean blue eyes. If the dress maker had made this dress just for this evening he couldn't wait to see what she would wear tomorrow.

"You look wonderful." He said to her as she walked over to him.

"Thank you and look I have my hair out." She said smiling. It had become an inside joke almost, for the two of them. Ariel would complain about having her hair constantly up in a bun but by the end of the day it would have already fallen from the pins holding it in place. Now, she had it half up, half down tied with a bright blue ribbon in the shape of a bow.

Gaston laughed loudly. "Well come on I don't want to be late." He said picking her up and placing her in the carriage.

"I can walk you know." She giggled only slightly annoyed at his insistence to pick her up.

"I know, but it feels good when I touch you." He said looking her in the eye. Again she blushed from his attention. Gaston started the carriage and she mentally prepared herself for what could happen.

He loved her laugh. Gaston decided this over dinner. He has just told her about the time he had taken Lefou out hunting and Gaston had ended up with an arrow nearly missing him twice. She had instantly laughed even when he talked about what he had done to Lefou afterwards.

"I don't remember much about my parents, but I remember my sisters and me, there are seven of us, we all loved to sing. I can't remember any funny stories though." Ariel said with a shrug. It hurt her not to remember anything, now that she had established who she was. How had she ended up on land? Where was her mother? Who was that yellow and blue fish she had played with?

"You can sing?" Gaston asked.

"Yeah, I think. I've never tried." She replied biting her lip.

"Well go on. Give us a note." Gaston encouraged. If her singing voice was as musical as her normal one, he thought he might die.

Ariel nervously chewed her lip. She didn't know a song except the one she had sung to her self in her...gotto? No, grotto. That was the word. "Okay fine but don't laugh at me." She said before she started to sing "_look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl the girl who has everything? Look at this trove treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold? Looing around here you think, sure, she's got everything." _When she finished she noticed a seagull looking at her from one of the trees around the lake. Was that, um, oh what's his name? Scuttle. Was that Scuttle?

"That was beautiful, but I don't think I've heard that song before. Where is it from?" Gaston asked. Her singing truly was beautiful. Perhaps he could persuade her into singing at tomorrow night's ball.

"Oh um." She said shocked at the question.

"Lullaby, your mothers lullaby." Sebastian said to her. He was in one of the pockets of her dress.

"It was a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little, I think. I can't really remember." She confessed.

"So, how is your memory?" Gaston asked, noting how little fish she had eaten. I guess she doesn't like fish, he thought. Mentally slapping himself for not asking her what she liked first.

"Um, it's good. It comes back in pieces. I can't remember the names of my sisters but I can remember that one of them liked to make me her dummy when trying new fashions." She replied, moving a large piece of fish around her plate. From what Sebastian had told her, she couldn't eat fish, it was like eating another person. This was a shame because before he had told her this, she had had a few pieces and liked it. Now, of course she felt guilty.

"If you don't want it just leave it." Gaston said bringing her back from analysing her memories.

"What? Oh sorry, I don't like seafood as a whole. Sorry." She apologised again.

"That's fine. Do you want some dessert?" Gaston asked, leaning down to reach for the large picnic basket. Valerie had set up a table and two chairs on the edge of the lake. She had also prepared some food for them and decorated the table with candles and rose petals. It was very romantic but he hoped Valerie hadn't over done it.

"Yes please. What is it?" She asked perking up.

"Um pudding I think." Gaston said with no real idea of what it was.

"Sounds nice." She said moving her plate aside to make room for the bowl Gaston had taken out. Upon closer inspection of the pudding, Ariel concluded that it was Chocolate after having some earlier that day. Gaston gave her some and looked embarrassed when he asked if he could have the rest,

"Yes, of course. Valerie would be heart broken to find that we had leftovers." She said before eating a spoonful of pudding. It was delicious. From both of them there were sudden cries of delight when the dessert touched their tastebuds.

After dessert was finished, Gaston packed everything up and left to take it to the carriage. Ariel quickly pulled Sebastian out of her pocket and whisperer to him "Is that scuttle over there?"

"Yes, that idiot. Quick turn around pretend we don't know him." Sebastian said attempting to turn her around.

"What do you suppose...?" She wondered picking up the piece of fish off the ground.

"Ariel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked as she slowly walked towards the seagull.

"Here you are." She said as she put the fish beneath the tree the seagull was roosting in.

"Ariel?" Gaston cried.

"Yes, oh, um, I was feeding the animal." She replied playing with her hair.

"You're so cut and innocent." Gaston said pulling her closer. "That's one of the things I love about you."

His compliment threw her off. After what Sebastian had told her, she shouldn't feel this way towards Gaston. But she did.

"Thank you." She replied. He slowly moved in and she moved up. Except this time Valerie's husband wasn't there to stop them. No one did, so this time their lips met. And they stayed together for a long time. Neither of them wanting to leave the other's lips. Until finally, thanks to Scuttle trying to 'set the mood' with his singing, they did move apart.

"Boy, If I had my gun, I'd put that animal out of its misery." Gaston said looking for the animal.

"Let's just go home." Ariel said.

"I like your thinking." He said with a smile. He took her hand and led her to the carriage where he had put the table and chairs into the luggage area. He helped her into the carriage instead of picking her up.

"Thank you." She said before kissing him on the check. He didn't say anything, just started the carriage.

By the time they got back, there was only Valerie and Caleb up and they were trying to move those patrons who had had too much to drink. They waved at them and the older couple noticed that Ariel and Gaston had their arms around each other's waists. Once they had gone up the stairs, Valerie turned to Caleb and gave him a smug smile.

"Gaston, um, I've been thinking." Ariel said playing with her fingers. She was nervous he could tell. He had just washed his face and was only wearing pyjama bottoms; he had his shirt next to him.

"Yeah...?"  
He asked turning around to a very red faced Ariel.

"Um, I was, um, ahh, thinking that um, you could sleep in the bed, in the bed with me." She stuttered, very conscious that her glance never met his eyes instead sticking to his chest.

"Ahh yeah sure. Why do you ask though?" Surely she wasn't thinking THAT. Innocent Ariel thinking of doing THAT?

"Well the chair doesn't seem comfortable and given the ball is tomorrow night; we should both be well rested." She had turned away from him and his bare chest, finally able to talk properly.

"Well, that is a good point and the chair really isn't comfortable." He said deciding to put his shirt on. He had already mad her uncomfortable. But thank goodness she hadn't meant what he thought. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to but at the moment it just didn't seem right.

He blew out the candle from the bathroom, to find Ariel lying in the bed facing away from him. Sighing he walked over and got into the bed. He sensed her tense up. She was still extremely nervous. He rolled over and softly placed a hand on her waist. She started to relax. He slowly moved his hand along her stomach. The he gently pulled her towards him. He paused, giving her time to remove his arm and move forward. She did neither. So he resumed pulling her until her back was touching his chest.

"Ariel is this okay?" He whispered into her hair

"It's perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Liar

She looked at the dress again. It was still as beautiful as she remembered. And tonight, well now really, she would wear it. She would need Valerie's help with it though. Valerie came into the room without saying a word. Ariel stepped into the dress and pulled it up then let Valerie tie up the dress corset style at the back. Once this was done Ariel walked over to the mirror. The dress had no sleeves or straps, her breasts held it up. It was emerald green silk all the way to floor. Down the bottom of the dress there was a diamond pattern in aqua silk.

"Sweetheart you look like a princess." Valerie said, with real tears in her eyes.

"Why do you cry?" Ariel asked shocked at her reaction.

"I never had a daughter, but I feel as I have motherly to you this past week." Valerie said. She had moved to sit on the bed. Ariel sat with her.

"I don't remember my mother, so I thank you for your kindness and compassion." Ariel said handing Valerie a handkerchief.

"Enough of this silliness. You have a ball to go to. Let's get you ready." She said moving to get a brush for Ariel's hair. "Now, how do you want it? Out I suppose?"

"Yes please." Ariel giggled.

"I have the perfect idea. It'll show off your thin waist too. Valerie said as she brushed her hair.

Gaston again was waiting downstairs for Ariel and Valerie. He had declined a beer from Caleb who was also waiting to show Valerie his idea to have a mock-ball in the tavern, for those who didn't want to go to the real one. Gaston wore the same red suit he had worn when he had asked Belle to marry him. Only after seeing Ariel did he realise that marrying someone on looks alone was incredibly stupid. But he couldn't go back in time to try and get to know Belle. In stead he had accepted that she had never liked him.

"Here they come." Caleb said, elbowing Gaston. He looked up at the staircase to see Ariel shyly taking the stairs. She was so beautiful. No, beyond beautiful. Her hair was curled and fell in lose ringlets over one shoulder. The dress was amazing the colour worked really well with her hair and if possible mad her hair brighter.

"Didn't the dressmaker do a wonderful job?" She said once she had reached him. Gaston simply couldn't help himself. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Right there in the tavern, full of single men. He felt her smile as all the men, and Valerie, cheered

"Let's get this ball over and done with." Gaston said before leading her out of the Tavern.

The Ball room was full. There were women wearing dresses of every colour. None of them had bright red hair, or a dress like Ariel's. The men all wore simple black suits meaning that Gaston also stood out. She felt her stomach swirl and her hands got sweaty. She was nervous, more nervous then she had been last night in bed with Gaston. A passing waiter with a tray with flutes of champagne offered them to Gaston and Ariel. Gaston took two and gave one to Ariel. She slowly sipped it after watching what the other ladies were doing.

"Do you want some food?" Gaston asked, putting his flute down on a table.

"No, thank you." She shook her head. He started to walk away when a small hand on his forearm stopped him.

"If, if I'm not in here when you come back, I've gone outside. Please don't um, Follow me." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Yes, it's all a little overwhelming. That's all." She said sending him a small smile.

"Okay." He said. Ariel rubbed his forearms. She was a little cold and was glad she had brought a shawl. She glanced across the ballroom floor. Her eyes noting every colour and style the women wore. Someone's loud laughter from across the room sent shivers down her spine. The laugh was familiar. Why did she know it?" she turned around to find the person whose voice it was and nearly dropped her flute. Eric, Prince Eric. The memory of him and her on the beach struck her. She was a mermaid and after saving him was lying with him on the beach. She had asked Scuttle if he was dead. The clarity of the memory scared her. She dropped the glass. It shattered everywhere but Ariel had already moved, making her way towards the gardens.

Eric heard the glass shatter. He looked up from talking to one of his guests to see a mass of red hair making its way towards the gardens. "Wait, Miss." He called after her as he followed her.

It was him. She had confirmed who had spoken in the dress shop. That was the man she had given up her old life for. And she felt something for him. Her heart fluttered when she recognised his laugh. Her hands had shaken at both the memory and how she had felt whilst seeing the memory.

"Excuse me, Miss." Eric said from behind her. She slowly turned around and braced herself for what she would see. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were a shade darker then her ocean blue ones but they were still beautiful. His black hair wasn't styled like the other men's in the ballroom. Eric's still had a playful tone to it, as if he had forgotten to brush it this morning. He wore a military uniform in navy blue with red trimming **(A/N: What he wears when telling Grimsby he's marring Vanessa/Ursula) "**Your the one, the one I've been looking for. What's your name?" he asked taking her hands. She felt electricity run through her when he touched her.

"Ariel, my name is Ariel." She said smiling.

"That's pretty. How did you, how did you rescue me?" he asked tripping over the words. He had found her, finally.

"I, I don't remember." She said honestly. She had no recollection of saving him at al. All she remembered was after, on the beach.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" He asked. No, he was so certain this time.

"I don't remember who I am. I was found on the beach a few days ago by Gaston." She replied. Once she had spoken those words, he ripped his hands from hers.

"I knew it." He said running his hands angrily through his hair. "You're just like everyone else. Taking advantage of the prince, with his stupid ideas about being saved by a girl.

"No, You don't understand I was on the beach, I remember that." She said reaching for him but he shrugged her off.

"Enough lies. Thank you for coming, I trust you can fin your own way out." He said walking away.

"No Eric wait, please." She cried out before falling to her knees while crying.

"Poor child, poor sweet child." A voice with a Jamaican accent said.

"Sebastian, how did you get here?" Ariel asked, using the handkerchief he gave her.

"That's not important right now. Do you want to know the truth?" He offered.

"Yes, please." She replied siting down. Sebastian then told her everything about her past, how she was always disobeying her father and swimming up to the surface to see the human world. How she had saved Eric after his ship had blown up. He even told her about giving up money and jewels in exchange for legs.

"So, I did save him while being a mermaid. I loved him enough to change who I am." Ariel said with her back to the door.

"You love him?" a voice said behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This will probably be the last update in a while. And yes I realise I said that last time but I have a reasonable reason this time. I like to have the up and coming chapter finished or on a roll before I upload the previous chapter. Well Chapter nine is a blank page at the moment as I have writers block. I know what I want to write I just can't quite get the words out. Anyway that's my problem not yours so I'll figure it out. Also thank you to everyone for the review it's awesome getting them and if you haven't well please do. Anyway, bye for now not forever. :D**

Chapter 8- Familiar stranger

Gaston had seen Eric storm back indoors. He looked very angry and even brushed past a few of his guests without apologising. Realising he may have taken his anger out on Ariel, Gaston ran quickly towards the doors. He stopped before them catching Ariel say. "So, I did save him, while being a mermaid. I loved him enough to change who I am." Eric, she was talking about Eric. She had saved him. And loved him, Gaston felt his anger grow.

"You love him?" he said forcing her to turn around.

"What? I, I might have?" Ariel said. She had been crying, he could tell but before he could react to her tears, his anger surged again.

"You lied to me. You do remember what happened to you. You used me to get to the Prince." He yelled punching a bush.

"No I, I'm sorry." Ariel yelled back, moving towards him.

"Get away from you little tramp. I can't believe, I though I had found someone who liked me for me. You were always after the Prince, weren't you?" He yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"No, if you would just listen." She yelled desperately.

"That was why you came here tonight to convince him you had saved him. Don't come back to the tavern, your clothes will be out on the street. Whatever we had is over." He yelled pushing her to the ground and walking away.

"Sebastian, take me home. I'm sick of this world." She cried from the little ball she had rolled herself into. She didn't even know if Sebastian was there.

"Okay, Ariel." The crab replied patting her hair. She was sick of the human world. All she had done was tell the truth and both of the people she knew had abandoned her.

Eric left the ball. He couldn't stand the thought that there were other women in the ballroom who were planning to play him too. He had been so certain it was her. Ariel, the name sent tingles down his spine. She had looked like the person who had saved him. His head still spun from the song she had sung. It was so beautiful and such a shame he hadn't had a chance to ask the women, who had saved him, her name or got a better look at her. He threw his flute into the ocean her song still playing hauntingly in his ears.

"_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun, wondering free, whish I could be part of your world." _A voice on the beach sang. It was her, the one he had been looking for. It sounded exactly like her. Right at that moment the clouds moved so the moon shone on the girl. It was her. Ariel. She was walking along the beach, with her shoes in her hands. She was crying as she sang. His heart fell as he realised what he had done.

"Ariel wait." He yelled before running to make his way to the beach to apologise.

Gaston paced along the beach where he had found Ariel. How could she? This was like Belle all over again. Except Belle hadn't strung him along like Ariel did. Frustrated at himself for falling for women who didn't want him, he kicked at the rock. The moonlight shone brighter allowing him to see the dried blood that was there. She wouldn't have smashed her head on the rock on purpose would she? No, and she had been so unsure of herself when asked about clothing. She had to have been telling the truth. And now he had lost her. "Nice work Gaston." He said to himself. He had sworn to apologise to Belle about his behaviour and now he had done the same thing to Ariel. Well, not quite but he still had to apologise to her.

"_...Part of your world." _That was her singing. It had come from further along the beach. He quickly started to run along the beach to get her.

By the time Eric got down to the beach Ariel had gone. He found her dress and shoes on the beach. He followed her footprints and found that they lead directly into the water. "No" He whispered. She had done into the water again. The ocean had climbed her gain.

"Ariel?" Eric heard a male call, who was running up the beach.

"You, I meet you at the dressmakers. How do you know Ariel?" Eric asked standing up after kneeling next to Ariel's things.

"I found her on the beach a few days ago. She had a major head injury and I decided to take her in." Gaston told the prince, looking in disbelief at her dress and shoes. She had gone. Vanished. The only indication they had was of her footprints leading into the water but they were starting to be washed away.

"Didn't you say you had a wife?" Eric asked.

"I don't. It was just easier to say that then women-I-found-on-the-beach-who-I-started-to-care-a-little-bit-about-and-had-to-buy-clothes-for." Gaston replied.

"I see your point." Eric paced along the beach. "What are we going to do?

"Wait 'we'?" Gaston asked.

"Yes 'we'. When you heard her voice you came running back meaning you had unfinished business with her. So again, what do we do?" Eric answered.

"Go out and find her I suppose." Gaston shrugged. He just stared at the ocean.

"I'll ready my ship." Eric replied walking back up to his castle. Where are you Ariel, Gaston thought before picking up her things and following the Prince.

Ariel was treading water as Sebastian went down to Atlantica to get her father. She was still human and still hurting over both men. She had finally stopped crying. Instead she was trying to stay afloat and hoping no sharks came along.

"Princess Ariel?" A merman asked after swimming towards her.

"Yes?" She replied cautiously. The merman had a sword and helmet he also had a breast plate.

"I'm Batal. I'm in your father's army. We have been sent out to look for you. I must take you down to see your father and sisters." He said moving forward as if to take her hand.

"I can't swim. I am human." She replied moving her hand out of the way.

"What?" Batal replied very shocked and what the Princess had said.

"Ariel?" A gruff voice said behind her. He was a merman with a long flowing white beard and hair. He had a crown on his head and a fork like thing in his hand. Ariel recognised him from her dream a few nights ago.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Ariel, what did you do?" her father asked

"I can't remember." She replied crying a little. It was so frustrating for her, she knew she knew him but she couldn't remember anything bout him or all the things she had done with him or to him. It scared her."Please, Change me back." She pleaded.

"I can fix tails in a heartbeat but growing them back, well you're in for a rough few minutes Ariel." Her father warned before aiming the fork like thing at her legs as they were forced together. She could smell something burning and cried out as her legs became one. Her feet changed as they became fins. Her legs grew itchy as the scales grew and she tried desperately to scratch at them. She looked down and saw that she had an emerald green tail where her legs once were. She also noticed that she had purple seashells to hold her breasts. Her head spun from the transformation.

"Ariel, meet me in the throne room in ten minutes. I will give you sometime to re-connect to your life down here." Her father said before swimming away. The group of soldiers who had come with him also left. She was left with Sebastian and Batal. Sebastian swam over to her and lifted her chin with his claw to see that she was crying again.

"I really can't go back now, can I?" She whispered. It took her a moment to realise she had spoken underwater as if she were on land.

"Ariel down here is your home. Come and meet your sisters." Sebastian replied taking her hand. Batal also took her hand and helped her swim back to the palace.

They took her to her bedroom first, with hopes that would help her remember things. It didn't. They took her into her sisters' rooms but still nothing. When she met her sisters there were hugs and tears from them but not Ariel. She didn't know these people. She couldn't remember their names or personalities. She couldn't remember the mischief they had created together or the separation she had felt after falling in love with the human world, while her sisters continued to shun it. Batal was with her all through this and he saw the pain on her face when her sisters asked her questions about her previous life. Questions she couldn't answer.

"Princess, it's been ten minutes you need to see your father now." Batal told her.

"Oh right, um, goodbye." Ariel replied awkwardly. She didn't feel anything towards the six mermaid. She followed Batal into the throne room still unsure of her tail. She swam up to her father who sat in his throne.

"Ariel what do you remember?" He asked her once she was in front of him.

"Um, I don't remember much. Only what Sebastian has told me. I remember my grotto though." Ariel admitted watching her father's face fall. "Daddy?"

"That, I am not proud of that act. I am sorry about what I did." He replied putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look up. She was like a stranger to him. A familiar stranger.

"Why did you do it?" She asked quietly.

"It was a moment of rage. I just wanted you to be safe. Now that you know the horrors of the human world I trust you won't be going up there again?" He asked.

"No, Daddy I won't go up there." She said solemnly

"Good girl." He said dismissing her.

"Sire, can I talk to you?" Batal asked.

Ariel swam out of the throne room with Sebastian beside her. "Take me to my grotto, please." She asked him. Sebastian hesitated before nodding.

The rock was covering the entrance. That was her first thought, after seeing it. This was where she had confessed her love for both the human world and Eric. She had spent most of her life creating this sanctuary for herself away from the pressure and expectations of her father.

"Ariel can you help me move this please?" Sebastian asked.

She helped him move the rock and felt tears come to her eyes when she saw what had happened to her treasure trove. All of her items were in pieces and scatted across the floor. She picked up the remains of the music box that had reminded her of her underwater life. The girls head had come off and the male was missing a leg. But their hands were still together. Was it a sign that her and Eric still had a chance? Her glance fell onto the remains of a statue. Her eyes widened as she realised who the statue was of. Eric. Her heartbeat accelerated and a blush fell across her face as she ran a hand down the statue's head. Sebastian saw this and realised that she had unintentionally lied to her father. She wasn't going to stop seeing the human world. It was part of her, her curiosity was what made her different to her sisters.

"Ariel?" A voice asked. She turned around to find a slightly fat yellow and blue fish peeking through the entrance.

"Flounder?" She asked with a smile on her face. After seeing him she was struck with a memory of exploring ships and nearly getting eaten by a shark."

"You remember me." Flounder laughed as Ariel swam over to hug the fish. The two of them continued to dance around her grotto, happy just to be in each other's company. A sudden dark shadow that went over the small hole at the top of the grottos topped the two of them. Ariel looked up curious look on her face. What had pasted over? What had caused such a large shadow? She started to move towards the entrance but stopped just before it. No, I promised my father that I wouldn't, she thought.

"Go for it Child. I've seen the way you react when you think of him. Go and find out who is on the ship." Sebastian told her. With a smile on her face she kissed his check and quickly swam up to the surface.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: just a little update to let you all know what's going on. I have exams at the end of this term, in about 6 weeks, so I won't be updating as often as you or I would like. Following this, thank you for the reviews. BTW did anyone see the Olympic opening Ceremony? My favourites were the 'nightmare' part where many English villains appeared and yes Voldemort did make an appearance. Another favourite was Rowan Atkinson playing the piano. Also In this I think I may have made Eric seem a little Australian but oh well. Bye for now not forever. **

Chapter 9-Proposal

As Ariel approached the ship she began to recall the last time she had done this. Instead of encouraging her, Sebastian had yelled at her to come away from the ship. She stopped just before it, again thinking of the promise she had made to her father.

"Ariel this could be your only chance to see him again. You have to do this." Sebastian called.

Upon hearing his advice she started to climb the side of the ship. A dog barking got her attention and she looked up to see Eric sitting on the railing on the ship with the dog, (Max was it?) sitting near him.

"Max buddy, I hope we find her. I don't know why she is in the sea but I have to look. I shouldn't have acted that way towards her. I should have believed her. If only I had told her how I feel." Eric said looking out into the ocean. Ariel had found a seat and watched him.

"Careful there Eric, We don't want you falling in." A voice said. She knew that was. It was Gaston. Why was he here?

"I've done this plenty of times and I have never fallen in." Eric replied with a laugh

"Thinking of her again?" Gaston asked as he came over to stand next to the Prince.

"I can't get the song out of my head or the way Ariel had looked on the beach. It looked like her heart had been broken a hundred times." Eric shook his head

"If you did the first fifty, I did the rest." Gaston admitted.

"Why? What did you do?" Eric asked. He got off the railing and stood next to Gaston, directly under Ariel.

"Before I came here, in France I was the best of the best. Men wanted to be me and women wanted to have me. But there was one girl who was absolutely gorgeous. Belle was her name and everyday since she moved to the town, I had tried to take her out on a date. The only problem was she loved books and well in this town anyone reading a book was strange but if you were a women who read then it was beyond strange. Anyway her father went away for a few days and I had organised for the whole town to com to our 'wedding'. Belle didn't know about it. She yelled at me and down right refused to marry me. Afterwards I was furious; I had a plan to take her father to the lunatic asylum if she refused again. But my best mate Lefou talked me out of it, I'm glad he did. Anyway a few days later I was on the beach, just hunting when I heard Ariel. She was yelling at someone and I thought I would back her up. When I got to her she was knocked out. I couldn't just leave her there so I took her back to the tavern I was staying at. Anyway I showed her the town and everything and I think I started to like her. Before the ball I took her out for dinner and it was amazing. She was so happy and despite the fact that I gave her seafood for dinner she still told me that it was her fault instead of mine. Anyway long story short after you stormed out of the gardens last night I went out to check on her and I heard her say that she loved you. I lost it, I was so upset about losing another girl, I told her to leave. I called her some despicable things, now I wish I could take them back." Gaston answered before taking a deep breath.

Eric patted him on the shoulder. "We'll find her mate, don't worry." The rain that has been falling softly suddenly became heavier. The wind picked up too and this sent Ariel back into the water. She re-surfaced quickly anxious to see if Gaston or Eric had fallen in. She saw that they hadn't and neither had the crew. However now the ship was on fire, her head hurt, as the memory of this happening before, came to her.

"Starfish." She swore as all the crew and Gaston got into rowboats.

"Eric." She heard Gaston call. Where was he? She looked around in the water and even ducked down to see if he had fallen under the water. She felt the water under her shake ands she saw pieces of the ship falling towards the ocean floor. Up above she saw Eric slip off the plank of wood he was using to say afloat. She quickly dove under to save him. When she reached him she had difficulty getting him up to the surface. Suddenly someone grabbed his feet and helped her. She looked up to see Gaston helping her. When they reached the surface he realised who it was.

"Ariel? How did you? What are you?" he stumbled. He wasn't sure where to look. You weren't supposed to see a ladies stomach unless you were married to that lady. But what did society say about seeing a Mermaid's stomach?

"I'll explain later. Meet me on the beach near Eric's castle, you should take him."She replied, handing Eric over.

"Okay, we'll be there." Gaston said before Ariel dived back under to find Sebastian and Flounder swimming straight for her.

"You didn't save him?" Flounder asked.

"I did but Gaston took him. I'm meeting them at the beach. Sebastian, get Father. I love Eric."She said before swimming off towards Eric's palace.

"But I...You follow her and I'll talk to her father." Sebastian ordered.

"Okay." Flounder said before swimming after Ariel.

Sebastian paced just outside the throne room. What was he going to tell him? The king had been infuriated last time Sebastian told him who Ariel loved.

"Sebastian, just the crab I was looking for." Triton said getting Sebastian's attention.

"Me?" Sebastian squeaked

"Yes, I need you to find Ariel about her proposal." Triton said turning his head as if to look for his youngest daughter.

"Proposal, sire?" He asked, feeling his knees shake.

"Yes, Batal has asked to marry Ariel." Triton said as if it was obvious.

"But she just saved..." Sebastian started to say before Triton grabbed him.

"She saved who?" Triton asked bringing Sebastian closer to him.

"Um, the um, Human Prince."He said quietly.

"What? Where is she?" He demanded releasing Sebastian.

"The beach, she was meeting Gaston there." Sebastian said, thinking up a plan.

"Take me to her; I won't have my daughter near those barbarians." He said grabbing his Triton and swimming out of the throne room. "Lead the way Sebastian."

"Yes, your Majesty." Sebastian said hanging hi head. If he led Triton away from the beach where Ariel was it would give her a chance to get to the beach. He took a left when he should have made a right. I hope Ariel gets there in time.

Ariel was just short of the beach. Could she reveal who she really was to the man she loved? Would he accept her? What would Gaston say? He had said he wanted to apologise but that didn't mean he would. "Should I be doing this?" Ariel asked Flounder.

"Ariel do you love him?" Flounder asked, thinking of a female fish he knew.

"Yes." Ariel replied without hesitation.

"Then go. Tell him how you feel and if he loves you enough he will accept you." Flounder answered.

"When did you get so smart?" Ariel asked with a laugh.

"I always have been, you just never listen." Flounder laughed. They continued to laugh until they heard footsteps. Would Eric accept her?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry everyone. I was convinced I had already posted this chapter. Oops! Well here it is and the next chapter in a work in progress as I'm a little unsure as to where to go but oh well I'll think of something **

Chapter 10- Forgive

It hadn't taken much to convince Eric that Ariel would be on the beach. "Of course she's there." He had answered before running from his room. Gaston had followed him out onto the beach, but slowed down the closer he got. What would he say to her? He had called her a tramp and a liar. That wasn't something you just forgot about. Would she forgive him? He had made his way to where she was. Ariel was just as beautiful as the day he had found her. She sat on a rock just near the shore. Eric was making his way towards her after dumping his shoes on the sand. They didn't kiss when they met; instead they just hugged and held hands. It was then that Ariel noticed Gaston.

"Gaston, um hi?" She said as Eric climbed up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She looked up at Eric and smiled. She really does love him, Gaston thought.

"Ariel I um, I'm sorry." Gaston tripped over the words.

"Its okay I heard you on the ship. I know that you feel you should apologise but I think I need to too. I've only just regained most of my memory, the only parts I can't remember is my family. However I do remember falling in love with Eric and my determination to see him and for him to recuse me from my life under the sea. I also remember giving over a small fortune to the sea witch just so I could have legs. What I'm trying to say is that I think I may have leaded you on a little but I didn't mean anything by it. Will you forgive me?" She asked.

Gaston was shocked at her apology, why did she have to apologise? " Of course I forgive you." He replied with a smile.

"Ariel I owe you an apology too. I am sorry for not believing you at first, but since you had rescued me nearly every girl in the village had tried to convince me that they had saved me. Now I realise it was you all a long."Eric said to Ariel.

Gaston looked away, feeling a slight bubble of jealousy rising in him. He has been right that day on the beach, who knew what these two would start doing. Although what he was thinking of would be hard with a tail. The sudden appearance of a yellow and blue fish caught everyone's eye, especially Ariel who started talking to it.

"What are you saying?" Gaston asked as Ariel let out a frustrated sigh.

"He says my father is coming. This isn't going to be good. He might try and take me away from you." Ariel said to Eric with a worried expression on her face.

"I've already lost you once; I'm not losing you again." Eric replied linking their hands.

"Gaston, stay please." Ariel cried out after he had started to turn away and start to walk towards the castle

"Why?" He asked, knowing he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted.

"You were my first human friend, please stay. I'm gonna need all the help I can get." She paused as the fish said something. She then laughed "Thank you Flounder ".

There was silence only the sound of the waves making noise. This was until there was a roar from the ocean and a whirlpool suddenly appeared near Ariel. She cried out as it started to suck her into it. "Eric." She cried panicking. Eric had never let go of her hands but the force and the might of the whirlpool was becoming too strong. "You've got to get out of here." She said as one of her hands slipped from his.

Suddenly a much larger hand grabbed her lose hand. "We're not leaving you." Gaston said as both he and Eric reached out to grab her elbows and pull her up. She sat on the rock for a few seconds before Gaston picked her up and carried her up to the beach.

Once she was safely there she thanked them both."Thank you. How did you know to take me on to the sand?"

"I noticed it wasn't getting Eric and I, only those in the water. That's why your fish friend isn't here." Gaston replied rubbing sand off his pants.

"Flounder? Oh no, Daddy really isn't going to be happy now," Ariel said putting her head in her hands.

"Your father did that?" Gaston asked. Now he was slightly glad that Ariel hadn't fallen in love with him.

"Yes, he's king Triton." Ariel said as if it was obvious.

"But if he's the king, you'd have to be ..." Gaston trailed, too afraid to say the words.

"A princess. Yeah Princess Ariel, apparently." Ariel shrugged.

"And no Princess or daughter of mine is marrying a barbarian such as yourself." A deep voice from the water said. They all jumped to see who was talking. When Ariel saw that it was her father she looked at Eric and held his hand.

"Ariel get away from him. He'll kill without a second glance. This is the same species that killed your mother." Triton yelled.

"Daddy I love him." She interrupted.

"Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human you're a mermaid." Triton said lifting his triton.

"I don't care." Ariel and Eric said at the same time.

"I was not talking to you, human." Her father said as it 'human' was a dirty word. "Ariel Think of Batal. He is set on marrying you. What would he say if I told him you ran off to be with a human? Triton said. Yelling hadn't worked do instead he attempted to give her a guilty mind.

"I'd say that's fine." A male voice said from behind Triton.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay a short but sweet chapter this time. I need everyone's thoughts on this story. I have two versions or ideas of what the next chapter or update should be. I know a few of you have been thinking that it's nearing to the end and I will agree with you, but what if I drew it out a little longer? Basically idea 1) go to lead up of weeding find out what Gaston plans to do and see Ariel reconnect with Valerie OR 2) go to 2 or so years later with Eric and Ariel in France visiting Prince Adam and his wife Belle. The second option has two more paths that I could go down but I'll get to them later. So everyone get your thinking caps on and comment me your thoughts... Please I would desperately appreciate it. **

**Bye for now not forever. :D**

Chapter 11- So much for true love

Flounder knew as soon as he was swept away by the whirlpool, who he had to get to help Ariel out. He swam as fast as he could to the throne room where he found Batal. He didn't exactly explain what he happened to him, instead he just told Batal that Ariel was in danger and that he had to come quickly.

By the time they got to Ariel she had just told her father she loved Eric. Flounder felt a little bad for him. When Batal spoke and said "I'd say that's fine." It came as a shock to both him and Flounder. Batal had always loved Ariel. It was the main reason he had joined King Triton's army, to get closer to her. Everyone knew that after the loss of his wife, Triton hadn't wished for anything as horrific to happen to his daughters. So he had issued the army with the responsibility of caring for them and to watch them. Batal had been issued the responsibility of Ariel because they had simular ages. It had been a lot of work following Ariel around. Though she had forgotten he still remembered all the deals they had made about her adventures up to the surface. But now he watched Ariel's hand tighten around the human's. He saw the human glance at Ariel and saw the look of love on his face. Batal speaking up was a good thing.

"Bata, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Triton yelled at him.

"Sire, I do not wish to marry your daughter anymore. Not when the human loves her so." He admitted to King Triton.

"What but...?" Triton muttered.

"Daddy, I really do love him." Ariel's soft voice said as Eric carried her closer to the water. He put her down and she swam over to Batal.

"Your highness?" He asked feeling his face flush.

"Thank you." She said before kissing his check.

"Daddy I love Eric and I will be with him." She told her father. It amazed Batal how independent she had grown after living on land for a week.

"I can't change your mind?" Triton asked as a half hearted attempt to continue to control his youngest daughter.

"No sir, I promise I will not let anything harm her." Eric answered for her.

"And why are you here?" Triton asked the human with long black hair.

"Father that's Gaston, he saved me when I first became human. He's my friend." Ariel said smiling sweetly towards Gaston.

"Ariel are you sure you want to do this?" Triton asked his eyes getting watery.

"Yes I love him." Ariel said again. Triton didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and pointed his triton at Ariel. A sudden bright golden light came blazing out of it.

Ariel's tail suddenly felt warm. Not an uncomfortable heat, but hot enough for her to notice. It wasn't the same heat and there wasn't any itchiness unlike her last two transformations. She felt her tail separate and her fins turn into feet. She shot out of the water anxious to take a breath. Ariel looked down at her self and saw that she wore a blue dress. She smiled in Eric's direction and ran towards him. He swept her up in his arms and spun her around. When he bought her down, without hesitation she placed her lips on his. Her lips instantly felt hot and started to tingle. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. They separated, their noses touching and whispered each others names with their eyes closed.


End file.
